bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rank
Ranks among the Garou Cub: Rank Zero Garou automatically receive this rank after a character goes through First Change. In the eyes of the Garou Nation you are a "baby" no matter what their age may be. Cubhood is meant to last 1-3 months during which older Garou teach the cub about the society that they will now be part of and learning how to fight. Cubs technically have no tribe though those with high pure breed or a Trueborn parent may be informally referred to by their tribal ancestry. They can't be challenged but are held accountable for their actions once pertaining law or tradition has been taught to them. They can be disciplined by any Garou of higher rank. It is the duty of the den parents or septs alpha to decide when a cub is ready to formally join the Nation by preforming the Rite of Passage at the end of which a tribal spirit will claim the cub. Cubs cannot take "mates" and typically cannot learn gifts or rites unless they have the spirit companion background. Even then, the only gift a cub is likely to know is spirit speech (taught by their companion). Duties: Learn as much as you can about Garou society and your place in it. Respect your elders and those of higher ranks; Don't Die. Cliath: Rank One If a young Garou makes it this far in Garou society it means they survived their Rite of Passage and now have their first Deed Name. Now it's time for them to choose a sept and join a pack or otherwise forge a pact with a totem and to prove themselves to the Nation. Cliaths rarely hold sept positions and are usually being watched and asked to do specific tasks by those of higher rank. Most cliaths find a mentor of some kind, typically one that shares tribe or auspice. They begin to learn gifts from spirits and rites from other Garou but are rarely entrusted with a fetish except for talens. They might also join a camp or support a specific faction leader at a sept. If the current population of Garou in Bandaiyan is 500, there are 120-180 adren. Duties: Officially join a sept either as an individual or a pack. Serve that sept regularly, attend its lunar moots and continue to learn about Garou society. Respect those of higher rank but begin to challenge those of the same rank to establish self in the sept. A cliath who earns normal renown and avoids infamy is typically promoted to fostern by the sept alphas or Master-of-Challenge or Rite-Master within 10 months-2 years of becoming cliath. Anruth do not gain additional rank and are the most common type of older cliaths. A fostern or adren can also violate the Litany to such a degree that their punishment by sept or tribal leadership includes being stripped of rank and returned to cliath (never cub except someone being banished from a tribe- see ronin). Fostern: Rank Two The traditional minimum rank for a member of the Garou nation to hold in order to have a sept position. The most common rank among Trueborn who've survived 1-3 years since their Rite of Passage. Fosterns have proven that while they may still be young they are not stupid, lazy, or otherwise useless to the nation. They've matured and begun to establish themselves in the Nation. Male fosterns are encouraged to take kinfolk mates and breed; female fosterns who have children are expected to give them to kinfolk foster parents or take a kinfolk mate who will raise the child for the sept/tribe. Fosterns can challenge other fosterns, cliaths, and adrens- and are expected to prove themselves to be competent in martial arts, spiritcraft, basic lore and area knowledge. They need at least a small network of contacts within human society and the local Umbrood and typically have both allies and rivals within Garou society. Duties: Serve the sept regularly and help teach cliaths and newcomers. A fostern's actions reflect back more harshly when they fail missions or cause dissent or act disrespectfully towards spirits and Garou of higher rank. Fosterns are expected to be "trustworthy veterans" that the leaders of a sept can rely on. If the current population of Garou in Bandaiyan is 500, there are 230-280 fostern. Adren: Rank Three About 10% of the Garou who survive their Rite of Passage make it to the rank of Adren (typically 3-7 years afterward). Adrens are expected to exemplify their tribe and auspice. They are typically pack alphas or even the alphas of small septs. Adrens typically have children being raised by their kinfolk and a number of influential contacts and allies. They've also generally made at least one significant enemy among the antagonists and several rivals or advesaries within the protectorate. Adrens are tribal and camp leaders in training and have steadily worked to gain that influence. They are trusted or at least known to the local athro and elders. Adrens do not challenge cliaths but are allowed to discipline them with impugnity. Duties: Take greater responsibility beyond self (pack leadership, mentoring cubs and cliaths, sept position), esnsuring the Litany is being kept by kinfolk/pack/camp/sept while learning what it means to be a leader among the Garou. If the current population of Garou in Bandaiyan is 500, there are 40-60 adren. Athro: Rank Four These Garou have generally survived at least a decade since their Rite of Passage. They have worked hard not simply to survive but to gain the respect of both the spirits and Nation within their protectorate. They've survived missions and battles that killed nation in order to achieve their rank. These individuals are the leaders at septs and are considered the universal teachers among the Garou. Duties: Leadership of entire septs or a camp (or tribe) within a protectorate. Oversight over all the lesser-ranked Garou, maintaining important alliances on behalf of a sept/camp/tribe. Ability to enact and teach important rites, greater knowledge of lore and familiarity with the lore of enemies of the Nation. If the current population of Garou in Bandaiyan is 500, there are 12-20 athro. Elder: Rank Five These powerful and renowned Garou have the respect of all those below them in station. Few ahroun and ragabash survive to achieve this rank due to kind of roles they take in the war against the Wyrm. Many Elders are Lorekeepers, Rite-Masters, and have personal alliances with powerful Umbrood and can influence Bandaiyan factions outside of the Nation when there is enough need. Elders typically leave the training of cubs, cliaths, and fosterns to the adrens and athro in a sept and instead devote themselves to advising the rest of a sept's leadership. Elders are the only rank who do not lose status if they are anruth and opt to travel between septs or even between protectorates in order to assist the leadership of multiple tribes, camps and factions. If the current population of Garou in Bandaiyan is 500, there are 4-5 elders. main page